1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a fabric with an excellent water transition ability in which water is rapidly transited through the fiber aggregate cross-section of the fabric, and more particularly to a method for making a fabric with an excellent water transition ability which makes a woven or knitted fabric having a double weave structure(double-sided structure) using yarns having different fiber cross-sections, and subjecting the fabric to a weight loss finishing process to form voids between adjacent fibers, thereby allowing moisture to transit from the surface of the fabric with a larger void size to the surface of the fabric with a smaller void size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Basically, water/moisture absorption properties of a fabric are provided in accordance with a capillarity exhibited at spaces or voids defined in the interiors of fibers, among fibers, and among yarns to allow liquid to move along those spaces or voids. In association with water/moisture absorption properties of a textile material, accordingly, it is important how fine spaces or voids can be formed in the textile material.
For a finishing method for providing water absorption, moisture absorption, and moisture transpiration properties to a textile material, there are methods for modifying the interiors of fibers, modifying the surfaces of fibers, and modifying the state of fibers or fabrics.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-1993-10258 discloses a method for making a fabric having a water absorption/rapid drying property. In accordance with this method, an undrawn fiber having diverse cross-sectional shapes is fabricated by conjugated spinning a mixture of polyamide of 90 to 99.5 weight %, as a first component, and PET of 0.5 to 10 weight %, as a second component, after melting the mixture, and winding the spinned product. The undrawn fiber is then drawn, and thermally fixed to make a conjugated fiber having a windmill cross-sectional shape. This conjugated fiber is woven along with a PET fiber under the condition in which the conjugated fiber is used as a weft whereas the PET fiber is used as a warp. Thereafter, the woven product is subjected to desizing, scouring, alkali weight-loss finishing, rinsing, and dyeing processes in this order. In accordance with this method, excellent properties are provided in terms of water-absorption/dryness, tactile sensation, and coolness because both the modification of fiber cross-section and the modification of fabric surface are achieved.
Also, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-1989-017419 discloses a synthetic fabric with excellent water repellent, moisture transpiration, and water proofing properties. This method involves the steps of conjugated-spinning a polyester fiber having a total fineness of 50 to 150 D and a micro fiber having a single yarn fineness of 0.2 D or less and made by dividing a conjugated yarn of polyamide and polyester to have a total fineness of 50 to 150 D under the condition in which the polyester fiber is used as a warp whereas the conjugated yarn is used as a weft, thereby making a fabric having a twill structure, and subjecting the fabric to raising, scouring, dyeing, water repellent finishing, and embossing processes in this order.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Heisei 9-279476 discloses a method for making a hollow polyamide yam having a porous microstructure by subjecting conjugated fibers of polyester and alkali-soluble polyester.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Heisei 7-003683 discloses a method for making a divided conjugated fiber fabric by subjecting a conjugated polyester/nylon yarn to an alkali loss finishing process under a specific condition.
An object of the invention is to provide a method for making a fabric with an excellent water transition ability in which water is rapidly transited through the fiber aggregate cross-section of the fabric, and more particularly to a method for making a fabric with an excellent water transition ability (water-absorption/rapid drying property) which makes a woven or knitted fabric having a double weave structure using a conjugated fiber having a modified cross-section, and subjecting the fabric to a weight loss finishing process to form a void size difference between both surfaces of the fabric, thereby allowing moisture to transit from the surface of the fabric with a larger void size to the surface of the fabric with a smaller void size.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is accomplished by providing a method for making a woven or knitted fabric with an excellent water transition ability, comprising the steps of: fabricating a woven or knitted fabric having a double weave structure by use of a polyethyleneterephthalate (PET) filament for one surface of said fabric and a divided PET/nylon-conjugated fiber for the other surface of said fabric; and subjecting said fabric to a weight loss finishing process, thereby allowing said fabric to have a void size difference between said surfaces thereof, so that moisture can be transited from said one surface to said other surface.